Seize the Day
by julia.graff11
Summary: 1899, the turn of the century. Chuck Bass wants things to change for his life. Blair Waldorf wants to change how people see her. Determined to leave their mark on the World, they'll stop at nothing to achieve their goals. Along the way, they'll discover they're still Blair and Chuck. Chuck and Blair. AU based on the Broadway musical, The Newsies


**A/N: Ever since seeing **_**The Newsies**_** on Broadway I can't get over the fact that some of the lines that Katherine Plumber has sound just like Blair! I felt that a Newsies-style Gossip Girl fic was in order! The plot is more or less the broadway version of the Newsies and the characters are a mix of GG and Newsies.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the CW or Disney**

**Chapter One- Santa Fe**

_Memories... Hunger. Father gone for most of the day. Always coming back. Until that night. Running. Confusion. Where is he? Shouts. Argument. Moan. Running. Around the corner. Into the alley. No... NO! Not dad! Please dear God, no! Nononono. Denial. Blood on my hands. Alone. My fault. All my fault. The refuge._

Chuck Bass woke suddenly, gasping. Looking around, he surmised it was before dawn, meaning a welcome and much needed reprise from the constant chatter and motion of the newsies. Getting out some of his drawings of his father he murmured. "You may have taken my father, but you're not gonna get me," he vowed quietly.

Chuck heard movement behind him and shoved his drawings back into their hiding spot before turning around.

"Eric? What are doing up?" So much for peace and quiet.

"I wanted to get down to the streets before the rest of the boys got up. I don't want any of their pity." Eric gestured to his gimp leg.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Eric, what you have right there is a gold mine. Don't you know how many papes that leg sells, all on its own?"

Eric shook his head. "But I get any special treatment, they might send me to the refuge." He hobbled over to the ladder.

"Be a pal, Chuck and help me down!"

Chuck turned and watched in horror as Eric slipped on a ladder rung. "Eric!"

He ran over and grabbed his arm, pulling him back onto the roof. "You'll be down there soon enough! Now, come on, stay a little longer in my penthouse.," Chuck drawled sarcastically, "Only place to get a breath of fresh air in this dump."

"You're crazy. You know that right?" Eric asked with a grin

"Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet? A little place where I can actually see the stars?"

"Oh, you're seeing stars alright," Eric

"I just gotta get out of, Eric. I can't keep living in New York."

"But," Eric protested, "Everyone wants to come to New York!"

"You can keep your small life in your big city, but me, I want a big life in a small town. There's a new little city out west, Santa Fe. I may have never seen it, but I can picture it, Eric."

Chuck turned to face Eric. "When I get there, people will come up to me say 'Son, welcome home' and I'll plant farms and build rails and pretty soon, I'll have a group of friends to be my family. I won't have to worry about selling papes or the headlines or anything all. I can just be free."

Chuck suddenly grinned, "And you know what? You could come with me! Nobody in Santa Fe cares about a gimp leg! In fact, you could just hop on a palomino! Ride in style!"

Eric laughed at Chuck's visual, "Yeah! Picture me, riding in style!"

"And I bet with a few months of fresh air, your leg would be fine! You could toss that crutch for good!," Chuck continued.

Eric grinned, "We wouldn't have to fight to be treated fair. We could just work the land and do whatever we wanted!"

"Swim the whole Rio Grande just for fun!"

"I will stand! I could run..." Eric's voice faltered a bit at the impossibility of what he was saying.

Chuck grasped Eric's arm firmly and assured him, "Hey. Even if we aren't blood related, we're still a family. Okay? I'm going to protect you, no matter what. Just wait, kid. One day, we'll be boarding a train to Santa Fe. You just gotta hold on 'til then, got it?"

Eric nodded slowly and Chuck clapped him on the back. "That's the spirit!"

Voices began to waft up from the building below. Chuck groaned. "Well it looks like it's time to start the day." Turning to Eric, he offered, "Here. Let me help you down that ladder."

_Just hold on until Santa Fe_

**A/N: That's the first chapter! The next one should be up in the next couple of days. Please R&R!**


End file.
